HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 14
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast is one of only two podcasts Eli was unable to attend (due to mono). This episode covers the Playstation 3 advertising with a thumb penis, Enzyte commercials, Lifetime movies, Star Wars: Special Edition, Skull bong, Touchdown Jesus, and Joel recalls when his mother realized Josh was gay. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *0:00 - Ninja Rap Intro *1:45 - Vanilla Ice *2:33 - Why isn't Eli here? - Josh on soundboard *3:34 - Mono ruined Joel's summer plans of rollerblading *6:15 - Let the Mexican jokes fly! *7:09 - PS3 ad with Thumb Penis http://www.box.net/shared/nazv3a61eb audio *10:02 - Why no podcast last week? *10:34 - HijiNKS ENSUE Anniversary *11:17 - Josh wins a Team Fortress 2 Tournament *12:15 - Undefeatable VHS Challenge *13:45 - HijiNKS ENSUE Forums *14:00 - Facebook Group / Flickr / Twitter *14:30 - Insomnia - Star Trek: Voyager - Dick Pill Commercials *15:52 - Enzyte Bob Commercial with Dick Energy Drink *17:92 - Joel has a terrible confession: He watched the Lifetime movie with Ellen Muth, "The Truth About Jane" *21:10 - Opposite of lifetime movie - encourage rape *21:53 - "They Call Her One Eye" - inspiration for Kill Bill *23:28 - Denise's Buffy progress *24:40 - Stupid Buffy episodes *26:00 - Trailer for Dollhouse *28:15 - 24 *28:55 - Starship Troopers 3 *30:15 - Hanging from a tree with your thumbdick *32:05 - Best Buy installs Xbox games *32:50 - Universal Solider 3 - Denise loves Jean Claude Van Damme *34:40 - Boner Dance *35:38 - Ejaculate Lasso *37:40 - Political Neopolitian *38:35 - Lost Q&A *42:37 - Ghost Baby *43:12 - Teenager plots to kill Jesus - Jesus shot first *44:30 - Star Wars prequels look shitty in HD [http://www.box.net/shared/atdmos1ia8 Star Wars in HD & Star Wars edits] *45:45 - Changes between special edition of Star Wars & DVD edition *47:48 - Awkward PSAs - Lion-o says don't drink alcohol *49:42 - Review the new Speed Racer cartoon? *49:59 - Countinuing awkward PSAs *50:47 - Macgyver Movie & McGruber *51:17 - Cat Camera Collar *52:57 - Teacher fired for wizardry *53:56 - Iron Man Change *55:00 - Johnny Space Commander Mask - Dry Cleaner bag *55:34 - Bioshock movie *56:23 - SAG Strike *57:09 - Skull Bong from Houston *58:25 - Touchdown Jesus - Photoshop contest *1:00:24 - Contest over - YMCA with Touchdown Jesus *1:00:45 - Buy Shit for Christ *1:01:44 - Speed Racer Film *1:02:04 - Cylons on Caprica & Battlestar Galactica special effects *1:05:15 - Donnie Darko 2 *1:05:52 - Fraggle film *1:06:50 - Point Break 2 *1:07:17 - Speed Racer is gay *1:08:18 - Five minutes of commercials per episode for Fringe & Dollhouse *1:08:43 - Indiana Jones & the Saucer Men from Mars *1:10:22 - Mail Sack *1:11:26 - Question: What are your thoughts on paganism and the occult? *1:12:47 - Question: What do you think of MMOs? *1:14:18 - Question: Who would win in a fight - Iron Man or Spiderman? *1:15:55 - Question: Avengers movie? *1:18:45 - Question: When did you 'come out' as a geek? *- Josh & Eli - Do your parents still wait for you to stop playing around with video games & get real jobs? *1:21:20 - X-men Cartoon *1:23:00 - Real Job *1:24:20 - Denise's parents understanding of her job *1:25:38 - Denise's native language & Filipino history (as told by Josh & Joel) *1:26:44 - Question: Which is worse - The Hulk or Daredevil? *1:27:50 - Ang Lee's accent *1:29:25 - Question: Have you seen Extras? *1:31:28 - American Gladiators - Crippled Contestant *1:33:35 - Old Timey Radio Guy reviews Comic Book Movies *1:34:40 - Wanted *1:34:57 - Question: Comic Book Movies: Follow the story, or keep the feel? - Peter Parker's Ejaculate Lasso *1:36:52 - Question: Favorite Marvel & DC Character? Favorite next generation console? Favorite moment in Iron Man? *1:39:26 - Iron Man soiling himself on long flights *1:39:50 - The Big Lebowski - Iron Dude *1:42:45 - Joel's Living Will *1:43:27 - Denise speaking Vietnamese *1:43:47 - Question: What instruments do you play? *Joel - Guitar, Bass, Drums, Piano, Sax, Gymba - African Drum, Triangle, Castinets *Josh - Piano, Skin Flute, Thumb Dick, Trumpet (professional), Coronet, Guitar Hero *"You are a smelly pirate hooker" *Denise - Piano *1:47:15 - Innie Penis *1:47:39 - Eli plays drums & guitar *1:49:07 - Josh was a vocalist with Turtle Creek Chorale - Joel's mom finds out the entire choir is gay *1:53:20 - Joel's grunge look - long hair, flannel, ripped jeans, ear cuffs *1:54:12 - Joel plays Creed on guitar *1:55:40 - Soundgarden - Spoonman *1:57:40 - Pearl Jam *1:58:05 - Listener Contest - Request 90's songs *1:59:37 - Oasis - Wonderwall, Don't Look Back In Anger *2:00:00 - Question: Who should never have kids? - Kids running around at Scotty P's *2:00:25 - Question: What fantasy languages do you know? *Denise: Spanish, Japanese, Filipino, English *Josh: Lord of the Rings runes *Joel: Made up language used in middle school *2:02:53 - Tenacious D - Kielbasa - Joel on guitar - Josh & Joel with vocals *2:05:20 - Ending *Josh fails as Eli *The podcast is a burrito: Eli is the refried beans, Denise is the rice Category:Podcast